For many years CSL has supported the retinal metabolism research of Drs. William Hagins and Shuko Yoshikami, LCP, NIADDK, with computer-based systems designed primarily for high speed data capture and processing. In response to a request by Dr. William Hagins, CSL began a search for a more flexible language system suited to his laboratory data acquisition needs. Especially important was the ability to support new devices as the need arose. CSL was able to identify a suitable software product, the Data Acquisition Operating System (DAOS), and to extend it to accommodate the special hardware and operating conditions that Dr. Hagins was using. Additions include support for the CSV11 counter/timer board designed by CSL.